＜笑顔＞ A Happy Face
僧: This one has my approval. 天: Yeah, not much room for mistakes in such a short chapter. Approved. Komi: If you'd be kind to translate this part, please: "ナップは少し照れくさそうに目をそらすと、コホンと咳払いをした。" 天: That would be "Napp looks to the side a little ashamed and then clears his throat loudly." thanks for pointing that out, seems like I forgot that line O.o" Komi: Thank you~ Editing and updating file. 味: Just one minor thing, other than that looks good to me. And now that it's fixed I think it's ready to go. Translation & Finished version <笑顔> A happy face ここで、ランを放っておくことなんてできる訳がない。 【リック】「ナップ。　俺はやっぱり、ランをここに置いて　あげようかと思う」 【ナップ】「に、兄さん」 No way, I can't let Ran go like this. Rick: "Napp. I think we should let Ran stay here after all." Napp: "B-, Brother!" 【リック】「ランは悪くないんだぜ？」 【ナップ】「悪くないって、彼女が犯罪者でない　証拠なんてないじゃないか」 【リック】「お前は、ランが悪人に見えるってのか？」 【ナップ】「そうは言ってないけど・・・」 Rick: "Does Ran look like a bad person to you?" Napp: "A bad person you say, well there's no evidence that this girl isn't a criminal." Rick: "So you want to tell me that Ran looks like criminal to you?" Napp: "That's not what I said, but..." 【リック】「俺はランを信じてる。　ランは犯罪なんか犯すような子じゃない。　ナップだって、ランを犯罪者にしたいとは　思わないだろう？」 【ナップ】「そうだけど・・・」 ナップがちらりと床で泣いているランに目線を落とす。ナップは腕を組み、ううんと唸る。 Rick: "I trust Ran. She isn't the kind of girl that could commit a crime. Napp, when you look at Ran, you can't possibly be seeing a criminal, can you?" Napp: "That's true, but..." He quickly looks over to Ran a couple of times; she's standing at the end of his bed with tears rolling down her face. He folds his arms against his chest and lets out a deep sigh. 【ラン】「私のことでケンカをするのなら、　私、ここから出て行くから・・・。　いつまでも、迷惑はかけられないもの」 【リック】「何言ってるんだ。ランはここにいて　いいんだよ。　な、ナップ。　幸い、うちは村から随分離れてる。　匿うにはもってこいじゃないか」 俺は、ナップに詰め寄り、どうにか説得しようと試みる。 Ran: "''If me being here makes you fight with each other, then I'd rather just leave again. I... I never meant to cause you any trouble." ''Would it be better if Ran says " If me being here makes you fight with each other, then I'd rather just leave again, then I..."?[僧: Either way it's a bit rambling, but your way might be better.]Sounds good. Rick: "What are you saying! It's ok, you can stay here Ran. Right, Napp? Luckily our house lies far from the village. It's perfect for you to hide!" I slide nearer to Napp, trying to persuade him somehow. ナップはふぅとため息をつく。 【ナップ】「・・・わかったよ。　兄さんの好きにしたらいいよ」 ナップは、手を上にあげてそう言った。 【リック】「やっぱ、ナップならそう言ってくれると　思ったよ」 He lets out a long sigh. Napp: "... alright. We'll do it your way, big brother." He says, throwing his hands in the air. Rick: "I knew you'd say that, Napp." 【ナップ】「でも、最後に一つだけ聞かせて欲しい。　ランさんは、罪を犯して追われていた　訳じゃないんですよね？」 ランは、しばらく黙り込んだ後、静かにこくんと頷いた。 Napp: "But, I have one last question. Ran, no matter the reason you're being chased, you are innocent, aren't you?" She continues to stare at the ground for a while, not saying a word, then nods lightly. 【リック】「ラン、安心していいよ。　何があっても、君のことは、俺が守る」 俺の言葉で、ランがようやく顔を上げる。 【ラン】「本当に・・・いいの？」 【リック】「もちろんさ」 Rick: "Ran, you can relax now. No matter what happens, I'm going to protect you!" Upon hearing my word she finally raises her head again. Ran: "Is that... really ok?" Rick: "You bet!" 【ラン】「私、本当にここにいてもいいの？」 【ナップ】「当たり前じゃないか！」 と、叫んだのは、俺じゃなくてナップだった。 Ran: "Can I really stay here?" Napp: "Of course you can!" The one that screamed those words wasn't me but Napp. 【リック】「・・・・・・ナップ？」 【ナップ】「あ、いや・・・ほら、　別にボクだって追い出したい訳じゃ　ないし・・・」 ナップは少し照れくさそうに目をそらすと、コホンと咳払いをした。 Rick: "......Napp?" Napp: "Ah, no um... hey, I never really wanted to throw her out the door, so..." 【リック】「あははははは・・・」 【ナップ】「あは、あははははは・・・」 俺とナップが顔を突き合わせて笑う。 【ラン】「くす、くすくすくす・・・」 Rick: "Ahahahahaha..." Napp: "Aha-, Ahahahahaha..." I'm squeezing my cheek against my brother's and we both laugh. Ran: "*Giggle*, Hihi- Hihihihi..." 俺達を見てか、ランの笑い声が聞こえた。俺が笑って、ナップが笑って、ランが笑った。 俺は、ようやくランの笑顔を見ることができた。 As Ran looked at us she started to laugh too. I'm laughing, Napp is laughing, and so is Ran. Finally I could see Ran's happy face.